Mysophobia - Seunghan
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: "Jeonghan punya phobia" Choi Seungcheol (SCoups) x Yoon Jeonghan (Junghan) Seventeen Seunghan Cheolhan Coupshan Jeongcheol Jeongcoups. Mind to RnR?


Pagi selalu datang dengan cerita yang berbeda di setiap musimnya. Pun di setiap harinya. Pagi di musim panas selalu punya cerita yang menarik. Tentang bunga matahari yang mekar di rumah Seungcheol, juga tentang kebuh jeruk ayahnya. Ada juga cerita lebah yang masuk kelasnya dan membuat heboh teman-temannya.

Di luar semua itu, ada cerita kecil yang sering dibicarakan teman-teman perempuannya. Tentang seseorang yang duduk sendirian di bangku paling depan. Tentang seseorang yang selalu datang paling awal. Tentang seseorang yang cukup aneh karena tidak pernah makan di kantin. Tentang ...

"Yoon Jeonghan, selamat pagi" sapa Seungcheol. Sok kenal. Faktanya, mungkin hanya Seungcheol yang tahu Jeonghan, tidak dengan sebaliknya.

Yang disapa hanya menoleh ke arah pintu dengan enggan dan membalas seadanya. Seungcheol mengedikkan bahunya tidak begitu peduli. Yang tadi itu hanya basa basi. Pasalnya, tahun ajaran baru dimulai beberapa minggu, mau tidak mau, Seungcheol harus mengakrabkan dirinya dengan siapa pun teman barunya di kelas, karena berteman adalah salah satu kebutuhan primernya.

Seungcheol melenggang masuk dan meletakkan tas-nya. Dia bukan siswa unggulan yang selalu duduk di depan. Dia juga bukan siswa yang suka tidur di kelas sehingga selalu duduk di belakang. Ia hanya siswa biasa, kemampuan akademiknya rata-rata, tapi kemampuan bersosialnya bisa dibilang cukup tinggi. Duduk di bangku tengah adalah tempat yang tepat untuk orang setipe dirinya.

"Tumben datang pagi, Seungcheol" Yebin memang tajam mulutnya. Gadis cantik itu meletakkan tasnya kemudian segera mengambil alat kebersihan yang dikumpulkan di belakang.

Hari ini hari piket Seungcheol. Ada Yebin yang bertugas sebagai ketua regu piket mereka. Tidak ada yang salah dengan dijadikannya Yebin sebagai ketua. Masalahnya ada di Seungcheol yang sulit bangun pagi, sehingga harus rela dicecar Yebin habis-habisan setiap hari Kamis. Hari ini pengecualian. Motornya mogok sejak kemarin, sehingga mau tidak mau ia berangkat dengan kakaknya yang super rajin.

Datang telat salah, datang pagi dikomentari. Seungcheol mencebik. Sudah untung dia mau piket. Kalau piketnya Cuma mengumpulkan tugas atau menghapus papan tulis sih Seungcheol tidak keberatan. Tapi kalau piketnya diharuskan untuk menyapu jelas Seungcheol malas. Laki-laki seumurannya masih beranggapan bahwa membersihkan kelas adalah pekerjaan paling konyol untuk laki-laki. Ini menyangkut harga diri.

"Si Jeonghan itu aneh, ya?" tukas Seunghee yang baru masuk. Barusan dirinya berpapasan dengan Jeonghan di pintu.

"Setiap kali kita mau piket, dia pasti menghindar" timpal Moonbyul

"Tiap regu lain piket juga begitu kok. Intinya sih setiap ada piket" Seunghee kembali menukas.

Seungcheol menggeleng ketika Seunghee dan Moonbyul lari berebut sapu. Ada total 5 sapu yang mereka punya di kelas, tapi Cuma 3 yang kondisinya masih bagus. Seungcheol dan Yebin sudah ambil dua. Itu artinya, tinggal satu yang masih bagus. Sisanya jelek.

Yah beginilah, berkumpul dengan perempuan tidak pernah membuatnya tenang. Isinya Cuma membicarakan orang lain, dan bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil.

Ekor mata Seungcheol menangkap bayangan Moonbyul yang berlari ke arahnya membawa sapu yang masih bagus, sementara Seunghee mulai menyapu dengan malas-malasan di belakang.

"Aku dengar dari teman seregu piketnya, si Jeonghan itu suka menyemprotkan parfum ke benda yang dia pegang. Piket saja pakai sarung tangan. Kita yang perempuan padahal tidak pernah seperti itu. Iya kan, Seunghee?" gumam Moonbyul. Seunghee menanggapi dengan dengusan. Masih sebal karena kalah saing dengan Moonbyul.

"Itu desinfektan, bodoh! Bukan parfum!" sergah Yebin. Ia mulai angkat bicara sekarang.

"Memangnya dari mana kamu tahu? Doyoon yang duduk di belakang Jeonghan saja tidak tahu." bantah Moonbyul

"Dari bentuk botolnya saja sudah kelihatan, bodoh!" sembur Seunghee, "Aku juga punya yang sama persis seperti punya Jeonghan."

Moonbyul mencebik sembari terus menyapu.

"Hei, nggak baik tahu, pagi-pagi ngomongin orang" tukas Seungcheol. Pasalnya kalau tidak buru-buru ditegur, lama-lama bisa merambat ke mana-mana. Awalnya ngomongin si A, lama-lama sampai si Z. Perempuan kan memang suka begitu.

"Alah, kamunya juga ngedengerin!" tampik Yebin.

"Kalau bisa udah aku tinggal deh ini telinga di rumah" ketus Seungcheol. Laki-laki memang selalu salah di mana perempuan. Demi kebun jeruk ayahnya yang sedang panen, Seungcheol tahu itu.

"Lagian ngomongin orang, orangnya di depan pintu" tahu-tahu Seungkwan sudah melenggang masuk dengan tas selempang hitamnya yang dipakai asal-asalan. Buru-buru Moonbyul menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan begitu melihat bayangan Jeonghan yang ada di seberang pintu, bersandar pada tembok. Pandangan matanya turun ke bawah, Moonbyul tidak tahu Jeonghan dengar atau tidak.

"Mau kuberi tahu rahasia kecil Jeonghan?" bisik Seungkwan tiba-tiba. Sontak ketiga gadis tanggung itu melepas sapu masing-masing dan berlari mengerubungi Seungkwan.

Lidah Seungcheol berdecak. Seungkwan itu kalau urusan gosip sama hebohnya seperti perempuan. Persis seperti pembawa acara gosip di televisi. Malas ikut bergosip, akhirnya Seungcheol meletakkan kembali sapunya di belakang kelas setelah menyudutkan kotoran hasil sapuannya. Biarkan saja. Toh perempuan-perempuan itu belum selesai menyapu. Nanti juga sekalian diangkut kotorannya.

Perut Seungcheol bergemuruh, lapar. Tadi pagi ia belum sempat sarapan. Ibunya memasak telur gosong, dan ia juga tidak mau pura-pura baik-baik saja dengan makan telur gosong. Akhirnya ia minta uang saku tambahan untuk beli sarapan. Mumpung masih pagi, lebih baik ke kantin sekarang.

"Jeonghan punya phobia"

Sayup-sayup Seungcheol mendengar suara Seungkwan dari ambang pintu. Dan ketika itu matanya bersitatap dengan manik kecoklatan milik Jeonghan.

"Namanya _Mysophobia_ "

 **.:_:.**

Seungcheol tidak pernah menganggap Jeonghan menarik hingga harus ada di kepala Seungcheol sedari tadi. Semua sapaannya ketika berpapasan hanya sekedar basa-basi. Lagi pula ia punya koleksi gundam yang ratusan kali lipat lebih menarik dari siapa pun di kelasnya, tidak terkecuali Jeonghan.

" _Namanya Mysophobia"_

Ucapan Seungkwan terus terngiang di kepalanya seperti teriakan ibunya di pagi hari. Entah kenapa tidak mau hilang. Bukan, bukan karena Seungkwan yang berbicara. Kalimat itu terngiang karena ada fakta baru bahwa Jeonghan mengidap _Mysophobia_.

Pikirkan tentang gundam, Seungcheol!

Tapi pada akhirnya ia membuka browser yang ada di ponselnya dan mengetikkan kata " _Mysophobia_ " di mesin pencarian. Ia bahkan lupa makanan yang dipesannya masih ada separuh. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sendok yang sedari tadi dipegangnya sudah jatuh ke lantai saking asyiknya.

 _Mysophobia. Phobia kepada kontaminasi sesuatu hal. Bisa saja berupa barang seperti jarum suntik, tempat makan dan obat-obatan sampai dengan alergi pada penyakit yang diderita oleh orang lain._

Seungcheol terhenyak. Jemarinya dengan lincah menari di atas handphone-nya, men-scroll satu per satu laman. Matanya menelisik satu persatu kalimat yang ada, membaca dengan seksama tanpa ada yang terlewat.

 _Biasanya, pengidap mysophobia sangat takut terkontaminasi sehingga cenderung takut pada noda, kuman dan bakteri secara berlebihan._

Pantas saja Jeonghan tidak pernah lepas dari desinfektannya. Pantas saja Jeonghan selalu keluar kelas saat sedang ada piket. Pantas saja Jeonghan enggan bersentuhan dengan orang lain.

Pantas saja...

Ternyata gara-gara ini...

 **.:_:.**

Satu hal lagi yang Seungcheol tahu dari Jeonghan adalah pria itu selalu pulang paling akhir. Dia selalu membersihkan barang-barangnya terlebih dahulu, ketika siswa lain berebut pulang. Bisa jadi juga karena mengurangi kemungkinan bersentuhan dengan yang lainnya.

Kali ini Seungcheol sengaja tidak pulang tergesa-gesa. Lagi pula, dia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan dikerjakannya sepulang sekolah ini selain membantu ayahnya. Jeruk yang usai dipanen tidak seluruhnya bagus. Jeruk-jeruk itu kemudian disortir menjadi _grade-grade_ yang tentu beda target pasarnya. Tidak, Seungcheol tidak ikut menyortir. Kerjaannya hanya mencatat hasil panen dan memberi upah buruh, sembari menyomot jeruk yang tidak lolos sortir.

Kelas sudah sepi, hanya ada dia dan Jeonghan saat ini. Dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat Jeonghan tengah memasukkan satu persatu barangnya. Dari caranya memegang barang pun Seungcheol langsung berkesimpulan kalau Jeonghan benar-benar mengidap _mysophobia_. Seungcheol tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan. Ia harus benar-benar melakukannya.

"Err, Yoon Jeonghan"

Jeonghan yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia bisa melihat Seungcheol berdiri di samping mejanya, dengan membawa buku dan pensil.

"Ya?"

"Em, aku kurang mengerti apa yang dijelaskan guru tadi. Mau bantu aku tidak?"

Jeonghan mengangguk ragu. Bola matanya bergerak cemas, seperti Seungcheol adalah ancaman. Ia pun menggeser tempat duduknya, kemudian Seungcheol menempatkan kursi yang diambilnya dari meja sebelah Jeonghan dan duduk di sana.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa hasil akhirnya bisa 10?" ucapnya tanpa basa basi.

Jeonghan hanya mencondongkan tubuhnya tanpa ada niat untuk menyentuh buku itu seujung kuku pun. Matanya bergerak naik turun mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang barusan gurunya terangkan. Sebenarnya Seungcheol paham kok, ini kan Cuma akal-akalannya saja agar bisa berdekatan dengan si pengidap _mysophobia_.

Satu kesan yang paling menonjol yang Seungcheol tangkap ketika berdekatan dengan Jeonghan adalah wanginya. Seungcheol tidak mencium aroma keringat sedikitpun kendati ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Tidak seperti dirinya, yang bahkan ia yakin Jeonghan jijik mencium aroma tubuhnya sekarang. Aroma Jeonghan wangi, tapi tidak terlalu wangi seperti wangi parfum. Wanginya segar, seperti sabun lemon, atau apalah itu. Yang jelas, wanginya mengingatkannya pada tester sabun di toko-toko obat.

"Kamu Cuma perlu memfaktornya x-nya saja kok"

Ucapan Jeonghan sontak menyadarkannya dari pikiran-pikiran anehnya. Semoga saja dia tidak melakukan hal aneh seperti mengendus Jeonghan, misalnya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku paham"

Sekarang saatnya, Seungcheol!

"Ah, Jeonghan?"

Si empunya nama menoleh ke arah Seungcheol. Kini keduanya saling tatap. Seungcheol dapat merasakan jantung berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Yang ada dipandangannya kini adalah bulu mata Jeonghan yang tidak lentik sama sekali, tipikal bulu mata pemilik rambut lurus seperti Jeonghan. Bahkan kalau dibandingkan dengan punya Seungcheol sendiri pun, milik Jeonghan jelas kalah. Sial, salah fokus!

"Jeonghan, ada sesuatu di wajahmu"

Pupil mata Jeonghan melebar, "Benarkah?" ia mulai mengusap-usap wajahnya random. "Di mana?"

Seungcheol menunjuk pelipisnya sendiri. Dan kontan Jeonghan langsung mengusap-usap pelipisnya.

"Apakah sudah hilang?" tanya Jeonghan lagi.

Bukannya menjawab, Seungcheol justru mengambil tindakan. Ia pun mengusapkan ibu jarinya di pelipis Jeonghan, sedang empat jari lainnya di kepala belakang Jeonghan. Rambut Jeonghan yang halus menyusup di sela-sela jari Seungcheol, membuat pria itu sedikit terkejut. Ini adalah rambut pria terhalus yang pernah ia sentuh, pikirnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit Seungcheol mendekatkan kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat Jeonghan berjengit dan kepalanya bergerak mundur menjauhi Seungcheol tanpa ada niat untuk mendorongnya. Tapi Tuhan punya pemikiran yang sejalan dengan Seungcheol. Kepala Jeonghan mentok di tembok, dan Seungcheol mulai memiringkan kepalanya. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum memejamkan mata adalah wajah Jeonghan yang begitu tegang.

.

.

.

Hachoo!

.

.

Ternyata Tuhan tidak sepemikiran dengan Seungcheol karena hidungnya sangat gatal. Hal terakhir dari Jeonghan yang dilihatnya hari ini adalah wajah marah dari pria itu. Dan lebih terakhir lagi, semprotan desinfektan bertubi-tubi di wajahnya.

 **.:_:.**

Pagi selalu datang dengan cerita yang berbeda di setiap musimnya. Pun di setiap harinya. Pagi di musim panas selalu punya cerita yang menarik. Tentang bunga matahari yang mekar di rumah Seungcheol, juga tentang kebuh jeruk ayahnya. Ada juga cerita lebah yang masuk kelasnya dan membuat heboh teman-temannya.

Seperti pagi-pagi yang lain, pagi ini juga punya cerita sendiri. Tentang siput yang menempel di jendela kelas. Tentang Seungcheol yang curi-curi pandang ke Jeonghan. Tentang sepatu Chan yang kena permen karet. Dan tentang Jeonghan yang menatap Seungcheol benci.

Kejadian siang kemarin adalah murni kecelakaan. Yah, mungkin juga kalau Seungcheol iseng tidak akan begitu kejadiannya. Setelah membaca artikel di internet tentang _mysophobia_ , hal pertama yang langsung terlintas di benak Seungcheol adalah tentang ciuman. Apakah pengidap _mysophobia_ bisa berciuman? Apakah mereka tidak jijik? Dan yang Seungcheol lakukan kemarin murni akal-akalannya. Tentang materi yang tidak ia mengerti, tentang noda di wajah Jeonghan, semua akal-akalannya. Ia hanya penasaran bagaimana pengidap _mysophobia_ berciuman. Apalagi dengannya yang bau keringat. Tapi kemarin mungkin memang hari sialnya. Pasalnya, jangankan berciuman. Yang ada dia malah bersin. Bodoh, pikirnya. Yang paling menyedihkan adalah ketika cairan desinfektan masuk ke hidungnya. Sakit.

Jeonghan berjengit ketika mendapati Seungcheol duduk di bangku sampingnya, lengkap dengan tas-nya. Seingat Jeonghan, bangku itu Hyojong yang menempati, bukannya Seungcheol. Seungcheol tersenyum manis padanya. Tapi bagi Jeonghan senyum itu justru tampak menakutkan. Mata pemuda itu seolah bilang akan menerornya setiap hari.

Seungcheol sendiri nekat duduk di sebelah Jeonghan. Urusan Hyojong bisa dibicarakan belakangan. Sekali lagi, ia bukan tipikal anak yang suka duduk di depan. Tapi yah, ini salah satu bentuk keseriusan Seungcheol untuk meminta maaf. Lagi pula Seungcheol yakin Jeonghan tidak akan memaafkannya semudah mengedipkan mata. Karena yang kemarin itu memang keterlaluan sekali. Jeonghan pasti sangat marah. Maka hal yang selanjutnya ia lakukan adalah menyemprotkan desinfektan di telapak tangannya, dan mengulurkannya di depan Jeonghan.

"Yoon Jeonghan, aku minta maaf atas kecelakaan kemarin, ya? Sungguh aku tidak sengaja" ucapnya tulus. Teman-teman di kelasnya sontak menoleh ke arahnya, bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kecelakaan apa yang terjadi kemarin? Ia bahkan bisa mendengar Seunghee dan Seungkwan berbisik-bisik, berspekulasi.

Jeonghan hanya diam, tidak memberikan respon berarti. Seungcheol tersenyum makfum, ia menarik tangan Jeonghan dan menggoyang-goyangkannya seolah mereka benar-benar bersalaman.

Satu hal lagi, Seungcheol hanya ingin berteman dengan Jeonghan. Melihat Jeonghan yang kemana-mana selalu sendiri, Seungcheol jadi tergugah hatinya untuk menjadi teman Jeonghan. Walau mungkin bagi Jeonghan dirinya justru adalah pelengkap derita karena harus berteman dengan dirinya yang bau kamper. Setelah ini, ia berjanji akan tampil sebersih dan serapi mungkin.

"Kita akan menjadi teman yang baik" ucapnya optimis. Tapi Jeonghan justru menampilkan raut cemas.

Pagi selalu datang dengan cerita yang berbeda di setiap musimnya. Pun di setiap harinya. Pagi di musim panas selalu punya cerita yang menarik. Tentang bunga matahari yang mekar di rumah Seungcheol, juga tentang kebuh jeruk ayahnya. Ada juga cerita lebah yang masuk kelasnya dan membuat heboh teman-temannya.

Pagi ini dan pagi-pagi yang akan datang, Jeonghan tidak yakin akan setenang pagi-pagi kemarin.

"Jarak radius 1 meter" tukas Jeonghan.

Seungcheol langsung bengong.

 **.:FIN:.**

Lagi pusing ngerjain tugas akhir, geng. Tapi malah bikin beginian hahaha. Derita mahasiswi semester akhir, pegangannya Netbean tiap hari. Sekali-kali nulis fanfic, nulis kode mulu capek. Rasa-rasanya gaya nulisku jadi kaku gini. Udah kayak kodingan aja. Apa emang udah kaku dari dulu, tapi baru sadar? Hehehe.

Makasih buat yang udah baca. Semoga kalian terhibur yaaa. Btw aku kangen kaliaaan. Kalau dikasih review kayaknya kangennya bisa mendingan wkwkwk *tukang kode*.


End file.
